The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Coreopsis plant botanically known as Coreopsis hybrid and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Electric Sunshine’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Elburn, Ill. during November 2012. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Coreopsis cultivars having substantially continuous blooming throughout the summer, high vigor, and mounded growth habits.
The new Coreopsis cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Coreopsis rosea breeding selection coded C025-1, not patented, characterized by its single-type, white-colored inflorescences having a burgundy-colored eye zone, medium green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, mounded growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Coreopsis pubescens breeding selection coded C022-3, not patented, characterized by its single-type, dark yellow-colored inflorescences, medium green-colored foliage, and vigorous, mounded-spreading growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during October 2013 in a controlled environment in Elburn, Ill.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since October 2013 in Elburn, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.